1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the electrical stimulation of living tissue and, more particularly, to a convenient, portable electrical stimulation apparatus and method for selectively delivering electrical stimulation to living tissue.
2. The Prior Art
The beneficial results from electrical stimulation of living tissue are well known in the art and range from devices for the combined nerve fiber and body stimulation such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,826 to the method for treating herpes simplex as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,352. Other devices within this general category include the small size, low frequency curing apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,906; the electrotherapeutic treatment apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,835; the method for the treatment of herpes simplex and herpes zoster shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,148; and the low frequency electrotherapeutic device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,351, to name a few.
An examination of each of these known references reveals a rather complex device which involves extensive preparation for use or is otherwise too cumbersome to be readily portable. However, I have found that the development of a herpes-caused lesion is preceded by an associated nerve sensation that signals to the patient that such a lesion is in the developmental stage. I have also found that timing is critical in the application of the electrical stimulus to the lesion site. Specifically, it is important that the patient have the ability to promptly apply electrical stimulation to the potential lesion site especially before the lesion appears with the site selection being based solely upon the pre-lesion nerve sensation. This, in turn, requires that the electrical stimulation apparatus should be readily accessible in a convenient, hand-portable configuration to thereby provide the user with the capability to promptly and even discretely apply electrical stimulation to any predetermined site on the body. Such an apparatus and method is disclosed and claimed herein.